Nothing Good Ever Happens After 2 AM
by RosewoodForever
Summary: Late night conversations between Mary and her sons. TWO SHOT BUT TECHNICALLY ONE SHOT BUT TECHNICALLY TWO SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat at the table drinking another cup of coffee. He couldn't sleep, and not just because of the caffeine. It had been one month since Mary came back and it was still a lot to process. At this point it was so late, Dean just figured he'd pull an all nighter and worry about crashing later.

"Hey," Mary said, walking into the room. "I didn't think you'd still be up."

"Couldn't sleep."

"I know the feeling."

Mary grabbed a mug for herself, poured some tea, and sat down next to him. The two drank in silence.

"Is that my wedding band?" Mary asked after a few minutes.

"Uh, yeah," Dean said, looking at his hand. "Dad gave it me years ago."

"He did?"

Dean took another long drink of coffee.

"Yeah, he kind of promised it to me after you died but my fingers were too small you know?"

Mary nodded and took another sip of her tea. She had a "mom sense" that that wasn't the full story.

"I'm sorry. You probably want it back," Dean said, starting to take the ring off.

"No. Keep it. John gave it to you for a reason right? I'm sure it means more to you than it would for me."

Dean was thrown off by that comment.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked. She nodded. "Did you love him?"

"We were young," Mary answered simply. "At the time I did, but… I'd be lying if I said I didn't have my doubts. I hope you don't remember all the fighting and times he or I would be gone."

Dean cleared his throat. He did remember.

"I guess I'm not truly sure how I feel," Mary continued, "I know I should have been hysterical when you told me he was dead but…"

Mary trailed off. What was she doing? She knew this was not a conversation to have with your child. I mean, Dean was still four right?

No.

"To be fair, it was a really weird 24 hours," Dean said, trying to defend his mother's thoughts.

Silence grew between the two again.

"I was fifteen," Dean said, taking his turn to break it. "And I was living in a boys' home. I had met a girl and fell for her. We were supposed to go to a dance when Dad showed up to get me. I knew I was never going to see her again."

Mary reached over and grabbed her son's hand. She ran her thumb over his knuckles.

"Anyway, I was pissed and really hurting," Dean continued, not noticing she was touching him. "I hated him and I missed you. I think it was the one time when I really needed you but… you weren't there."

"And that's when he gave you the ring?" Mary finished for him. Dean nodded. She could see there was still a little bit of pain in his eye.

"I'm here now," she added, reassuring him.

"I think I'm, uh, going to try going to sleep. Sam will kill me if he finds out I was up all night."

Dean got up and poured the rest of the coffee down the drain. He put his cup in the sink and made his way to the doorway.

"Dean?"

He turned around.

"What I said and how I feel about John… it doesn't change anything about you and Sam. You're my sons and I promised to love you, no matter what."

"We know," Dean said. Mary smiled. "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight baby."

Dean bit his lip to keep from smiling. He turned back around and made his way to his room and fell asleep.

Mary wasn't too far behind him.

And in the morning when they woke up, no one said anything about what was discussed. And Sam never suspected anything.

* * *

198913


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat on his bed with his computer on his lap doing research. He couldn't find anything but he needed the distraction. Anything would work, hell Sam even considered Destiel fanfiction.

Mary walked by with a basket of clothes and noticed he was still up.

"Hey. Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"I don't even know," Sam admitted. He saw her carrying the basket and got curious. "What are you doing?"

Mary blushed from embarrassment.

"Guess I'm still used to doing chores after you two go to sleep."

"Can I help?" Sam asked, desperate for a break from skimming the internet.

"I'd like that."

Sam closed his computer and followed his mom to the laundry room. He pulled the clothes out of the dryer as she put the new load in the washer. He then helped her carry the clean clothes to her room and helped fold them. He only did his and Dean's clothes of course, figuring it would be weird if he did his mom's with her standing there, right?

"What's wrong?" Mary asked eventually.

"What?"

"Name one 35 year old man who volunteers to help his mom do laundry."

"I just like spending time with you."

"Sam, I may have been here a short time, but I am still your mom and I can tell when something's bothering my boys."

"How?"

"Ha!" Mary slightly laughed. "That I will never give away."

"Her name's Jess."

"Girlfriend?" Mary asked. She could tell by the way he said her name that she was special. Sam nodded. "What happened?"

"She died."

"How?"

"Same way you did," Sam said quietly, starting to choke up. "Same damn day too."

Sam hated himself for starting to tear up.

"Hey," Mary whispered. "It's okay."

Sam laughed, starting to feel silly.

"It's supposed to be her birthday today and I…"

Sam trailed off. May hugged him and Sam tightly hugged back.

"I miss her," he sobbed. Mary just stood there and rubbed his back until he was done. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Sam wiped his face on the back on his hands.

"What was she like?"

"Fricking amazing. I met her through a friend at a party. She was beautiful and smart and fun to be around."

Mary smiled hearing Sam describe her. After hearing all the boys went through growing up, it helped to know that Sam at least got some 'normal' for a while.

"I loved her Mom. I wanted to marry her! I torture myself over wondering what might have happened if I didn't leave with Dean that night or if I came back earlier."

"Come with me," Mary said, grabbing his hands.

"Where are we going?"

"I have an idea."

She led him out to the kitchen and opened a bottom drawer. A drawer Sam and Dean rarely opened or used, so he was surprised to see her pull out a tea candle and box of matches.

"How old would she be?"

"34."

"Did she like being sung to?"

"She hated it," Sam said, laughing. "She would always get so mad."

"We'll spare her the pain then."

Mary lit the candle and held it up to Sam.

"Wanna blow it out for her?"

Sam blew on the candle.

"I can finish cleaning up," Mary said. "Please get some sleep. I cannot stand you and your brother staying up so late."

"Thanks Mom."

"It's what we do. I wish I could have met her. Something tells me we would have liked each other."

"Me too."

Sam turned around and went back upstairs. Mary put the candle and matches back in the drawer and finished up the laundry. Before she went to bed herself, she stopped by Sam's room one more time, only to find him fast asleep.

* * *

198913


End file.
